hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Musse
Musse (ムッセ, Musse) was a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 He also was one of Prince Camilla's bodyguards under direct orders from Prince Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Appearance Musse had a rectangular-shaped head and kept his hair neatly combed. His most identifiable trait was his asymmetrical eyes, a sleepy right eye, and a piercing left eye. He wore the standard Kakin military attire of zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. He also wore an earpiece in his left ear. Personality Musse was cold, calculating, and never liked to take on risks, unless with absolute certainty. Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Musse graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Prince Benjamin orders his fourteen soldiers to both act as bodyguards and spies to all the other princes, and to report any information regarding the Princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters' abilities. Musse eavesdrops on the entire conversation that Queen Duazul Hui Guo Rou and Prince Camilla Hui Guo Rou had at their dinner table with his Secret Window Nen ability. He concludes that their conversation would be circumstantial evidence to use against the prince, so he figures that he has to use his Secret Window to procure viable evidence. The following day, Musse sees Camilla approaching him and offers to get anything she wants. The Second Prince, however, claims she wants to kill Benjamin and asks Musse whether he wants to join her or die. Musse then warns that this is not his idea of a joke,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 and that he has recorded their conversation. He prepares to arrest her and states he will open fire if she moves. Undaunted, Camilla advances towards him. Noticing she is in a state of Zetsu, he deduces she is a Nen user with a counteractive-type ability and resolves to attack her, surmising he will either kill her or discover her ability. He shoots her dead, but, unsure whether he has really killed her, he touches her body to activate Secret Window. Sequentially, he is then killed by Prince Camilla's Nen ability Cat's Name. His body is disintegrated and his life energy is used to resurrect Prince Camilla. She informs her guards that Musse had escaped and orders them to burn his possessions while she pursues him. Musse's Nen ability passes under Benjamin's control.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Right after the trial of Prince Benjamin and Prince Camilla, Prince Benjamin activates Musse's Nen ability on Camilla to spy on her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Equipment Handgun: Musse wields a handgun of unknown brand and caliber. Camilla picked it up after his death, but it was soon confiscated by Benjamin's private army. Abilities & Powers Musse has received military training. He is a very capable marksman, inflicting Camilla three lethal wounds before her body hit the ground. Nen Musse was a Nen user, although his superior Balsamilco Might believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 He has nonetheless enough expertise in the field to be aware of the existence of counteractive-type Nen abilities and to recognize the associated tactics. Battles Translations around the World References Navigation zh:慕塞 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Deceased characters